kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Rings
The are the power source of Kamen Riders Wizard and Beast, as well as the White Wizard. They are rings infused with magical stones, which possess powers that vary between the kind of the stones used in the crafting. Wizard possesses two kind of Rings: the left-handed for transformation/changing his current Style; and the right-handed for performing spells, as well as summoning his weapon. Kamen Rider Beast has rings like Wizard, but he doesn't have Magic Rings. Instead, the right-handed Rings are called , which he uses to change to another Style. Magic Stones are special gemstones with magical properties. They are one of the two essential components of the Wizard Rings, the other component being the ring itself. Without a magic stone, the Wizard Rings would be as useless as any other ring, as shown when Shunpei looked at all the rings made by Mr. Wajima and found one Magic Ring which was useless, with Shunpei suggesting it was a 'dud' ring. Soon after a White Garuda came and delivered a red magic stone which reacted with the ring. Wajima took the stone and used it to create the Flame Dragon Ring. Agent Kizaki came to the possession of a green magic stone and had Wajima abducted so he could make him a Wizard Ring. Transformation Rings *Style Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of fire. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of water. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of wind. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Style. Also imbues his WizarSwordGun with the element of earth. ** : Allows Wizard to access Five Style. This might unlock an ability involving mana control, as the "fifth element" is usually seen a spiritual energy. *Dragon Rings ** : Allows Wizard to access Flame Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Water Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Hurricane Dragon. ** : Allows Wizard to access Land Dragon. flame.PNG|Flame Style Ring Waterring.png|Water Style Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Style Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Style Ring flamedragonring.PNG|Flame Dragon Ring Style Rings * : Allows Beast to access Falcon Style. * : Allows Beast to access Chameleon Style. * : Allows Beast to access Buffalo Style. * : Allows Beast to access Dolphin Style. Magic Rings * : Activates the WizarDriver. White Wizard has his own with a red trim as shown in Episode 2. * : Allows Wizard to perform his Rider Kick. It can also be used with other rings to perform variations of the Strike Wizard Rider Kick. * : Allows Wizard to help Gates in Phantom-caused despair by sending him into their Underworld to stop a new Phantom from being born. Destroying the Gate's inner Phantom will save their life, but also strip them of their magical potential as a side-effect to prevent repeated attacks. * : Summons the WizarDragon in an Underworld. * : Opens a portal to two different locations. Typically used to retrieve the WizarSwordGun or the Machine Winger. * : Shrinks down Wizard drastically. * : Allows Wizard to create a shield that is made of the element of Wizard's current Style: **Flame Style: A wall of fire that melts objects upon contact. **Water Style: A veil of water that not only blocks attacks, but can also slam into enemies to splash them. **Hurricane Style: A swirling barrier of green energy that disipates any energy attacks that hit it. **Land Style: A slab of stone that not only blocks enemy attacks, but can also entomb them if they charge right into it. * : Puts the wearer to sleep. * : Allows Wizard to enlarge his arms to hit enemies with. When used in Flame Dragon, it allows Wizard to create a big WizarSwordGun. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Emits a bright flash of light. * : Transfers one's magical energy into another. However, overusage of this Ring weakens the donor and becomes unable to fully use his own abilities. * : Temporary transmutates the wearer's body into a liquid-like state to make melee attacks useless or to grapple with a foe. * : Restrains a target with six strands of mystical chains. * : Creates corporal copies of Wizard. When used in Flame Dragon, it allows Wizard to create a double of the WizarSwordGun. First used in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here! * : Allows Wizard to spin at high speeds to burrow through the ground. When used in conjunction with the Kick Strike Ring, Wizard can execute the Drill Strike Wizard Rider Kick. * : Releases a horrible odor that emits from the user. * : Allows Wizard to elongate a part of his body. * : Allows Wizard to stop time for 15 seconds. * : Only compatible with a Dragon Style. Summons a different part of WizarDragon's body onto Wizard: **Flame Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's head on Wizard's chest. Able to execute the Dragon Breath Rider Shooting attack. **Water Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's tail. **Hurricane Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's wings. **Land Dragon: Summons WizarDragon's claws. * : Only compatible with Water Dragon. * : Only compatible with Hurricane Dragon. * : Only compatible with Land Dragon. * : Summons then powers of the Red Garuda PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Blue Unicorn PlaMonster. * : Summons then powers of the Yellow Kraken PlaMonster. *'Cerberus Ring': Summons then powers of the Black Cerberus PlaMonster. *'Griffin Ring': Summons then powers of the Green Griffin PlaMonster. *'Golem Ring': Summons then powers of the Violet Golem PlaMonster. *'Flash Ring': Unknown *'Excite Ring': Unknown *'Dress Up Ring': Unknown *'Gamble Ring': Unknown *'Perfume Ring': Unknown *'Dark Ring': Unknown *'Knock Ring': Unknown *'Ear Ring': Enhances Wizard's field of hearing. *'Eye Ring': Enhances Wizard's field of vision. *'Confuse Ring': Unknown *'Barricade Ring': Unknown *'Psychokinesis Ring': Unknown *'High Speed Ring': Unknown *'Control Ring': Unknown *'Poison Ring': Unknown *'Miracle Ring': Unknown *'Clear Ring': Unknown *'Holy Ring': Unknown *'Finish Strike Ring': Unknown WizardBeltRing.jpg|Driver On Ring Kick Strike Ring.jpg|Kick Strike Ring Engage.jpg|Engage Ring Dragorise ring.jpg|Dragorise Ring Connect.jpg|Connect Ring 653x735xe09bdbd260eb7872667aab80.jpg|Small Ring Defend.jpg|Defend Ring Sleepring.png|Sleep Ring Bigring.png|Big Ring Lightring.png|Light Ring PleaseRing.png|Please Ring Liquidring.png|Liquid Ring Bindring.png|Bind Ring Copyring.png|Copy Ring Drillring.png|Drill Ring smell.jpg|Smell Ring extemd.PNG|Extend Ring special.PNG|Special Ring Garuda Ring.jpg|Garuda Ring Ring - kopie.jpg|Unicorn Ring Ring - kopie (2).jpg|Kraken Ring Legend Rings *Showa-Era Rings **Ichigo **Nigo **V3 **Riderman **X **Amazon **Stronger **Skyrider **Super 1 **ZX **Black **Shadow Moon **RX **Shin **Shocker Rider Number 1 **ZO **J *Heisei-Era Rings **Kuuga (Mighty/Dragon/Pegasus/Titan/Ultimate) **Agito **Ryuki (Ryuki/Survive) **Faiz (Faiz/Axel/Blaster) **Blade **Hibiki **Kabuto **Dark Kabuto **Imagin (Momotaros/Urataros/Kintaros/Ryutaros) **Den-O (Sword/Gun/Rod/Axe/Climax/Liner) **Kiva (Kiva/Garuru/Dogga/Basshaa/Emperor) **W (CycloneJoker/HeatMetal/LunaTrigger) **Decade **OOO (Tatoba/Gatakiriba/Latorartar/Sagohzo/Tajadol/Shauta/Tamashii/Putotyra/Super Tatoba) **Fourze (Base/Elek/Fire/Magnet/Cosmic/Meteor Fusion) **Meteor Ichigo Ring.jpg|Ichigo Black Ring.JPG|Black Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Wzrd Rngs III.png|Den-O Sword Decade Ring.jpg|Decade Wzrd rngs II.png|Fourze Cosmic and OOO Tatoba Trivia *Some of the abilities the Wizard Rings possess are similar to powers of previous Kamen Riders. **The Dragorise Ring is similar to Ryuki and Ryuga's Advent Card and Kiva's Doran Fuestle, as it summons a dragon-like monster. **The Big Ring is similar to the Rider Thrust of Kamen Rider Kiva in Dogga Form, as well as a partial example of what Kamen Rider J can do. **The Light Ring is similar to OOO's Lion Medal's Liodias ability and Fourze's Flash Module. **The Liquid Ring is similiar to the liquid forms of Kamen Rider Black RX as Biorider and the Full Combo power of OOO's Shauta Combo. **The Copy Ring is similiar in principle to the Trick Vent Advent Card of the Ryuki Riders, the Gemini Rouze Card of Garren, the Illusion AttackRide Rider Cards of Decade and Diend, and the Branching Shade power of OOO's Gatakiriba Combo. **The Drill Ring is similar to that of Fourze's Drill Module. **The Extend Ring is similar to the ability of W's LunaJoker. **The Time Ring is similar to Blade's Time Scarab Rouse Card. *Wizard's usage of rings to transform is similar to the titular heroes of the Super Sentai series Denshi Sentai Denziman. External links *TV Asahi's page on the Wizard Rings Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Collectible Devices Category:Rider powers Category:Wizard Arsenal Category:Beast Arsenal